OneShots
by ArsenicHydrogenErbium
Summary: Setosolace, possible Skylox and a dash of who knows what. Rated T because who knows what'll come of a stressed out teen's panic writing ((slow updates. Oneshots are harder to write than chapters))
1. Chapter 1

One shots and stuff.

I'll update as I please.

:)


	2. Setosolace: Blaze (Really, really long)

**Note: This is a) kinda long and b) really not new so if it's not the best sorry :(**

 **On the other hand, if you have any props you want to give me, shoot**

Seto calmly sidesteps, avoiding a fireball half as tall as he is. You get used to the dangers of the Neather after a while, and he spends most of his time in the mysterious dimension.

He places a torch on the ground and continues on. He always leaves a trail from his portal so he can find his way back. Of course, they're enchanted to only he can move them. This has lead to several floating torch incidents.

"That's strange..." A structure starts to come into view. At first, he had dismissed it as simply another fortress, but something stands out now that it's clearer. It has a door, for starters. A door with a redstone lamp above it. It looks more like a castle than a fortress as well, built into the neatherrack. He places one last torch, then sprints to the entrance.

"Hello?" He knocks at the door, and it opens. A sudden heatwave hits Seto, and he takes a step back. He had gotten used to the heat in the Neather, but this must have been ten degrees warmer.

"Hello... who are you?" A voice asks. Seto feels like he should know the voice, but can't quite place it. He looks around, and sees no one.

"Up here!" Seto steps into the doorway and looks up. He gasps out loud, and his host giggles. Seto's shock has good reason, he's looking at himself.

There is a boy hovering in the corner of the hall, next to the door. He's like a twin to Seto, even matching clothes, just with a different color scheme. Not-Seto's clothes are golden and orange. He drops to the ground and takes a step closer to Seto, curiosity sweeps over them both. Instead of brown, the other boy's eyes are golden with copper streaks. His skin seems to have a fire like glow to it as well.

"Who- who are you?" Seto gasps. The boy grins.

"I'm Blaze! Who are _you?_ " Blaze leans closer to Seto, studying him. Seto leans back, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"My name is Seto... Do you live here?" Blaze nods and backs up, jumping into the air and staying there. Seto shakes his head. The heat is getting to him.

"I live alone, never seen anyone like me before!" Blaze giggles, and Seto smiles lightly.

"You have a lot of practice with magic, you didn't learn that on your own, did you?" Blaze shakes his head.

"Nope! But teacher is gone now... not coming back." His tone darkens suddenly. Seto could swear the room gets darker, and the heat rises.

"Um, alright... I- I need to go-" Blaze drops to the ground and runs to Seto, throwing his arms around him. Seto tries not to pass out as the heat continues to rise in the room.

"Don't go! I haven't seen a friend in so long!" Seto struggles to breathe, panicking.

"I- I promise I'll come back! Just need to get... supplies... if I wanted to stay longer..." To his relief, Blaze lets go of him.

"Okay! See you soon! We're going to be best friends!" Blaze giggles again, then runs out of the room. The temperature returns to normal and Seto gasps for breath. He leaves the castle as quickly as possible, sprinting back to his portal, but not removing his torches. He needs to find his way back after all.

Seto stumbles out of the portal and runs into the table, gasping. Brice, who is standing in the doorway with his fist raised like he was about to knock, looks confused.

"Uh, hi Seto. Are you okay?" Seto nods, then smiles.

"Yeah... I'm fine. I nearly suffocated, but I'm fine. I need to study doppelgangers, and my family history. I wonder if I have any heat resistance spells in here..." He lets go of the table and runs to a bookshelf. Brice looks completely confused.

"Um, alright. I was going to ask you if you wanted to go to the fair with me tomorrow night..." Seto doesn't look up from his book.

"Can't, sorry. Why, are you guys going?" The blush on Brice's face goes unnoticed by Seto.

"N-no, I was just wondering if you'd go with me... Sorry if you're busy." Seto flips through the pages of the book he's reading, biting his lip.

"Mm hm..." Brice waits a second, seeing if he's going to get a better response than that. When it seems he isn't, he leaves.

"What's wrong with Brice?" Mitch whispers. No one has stepped into the living room for the past half hour. Brice is laying on the couch, sulking.

"He told me he was going to ask Seto to go out with him. Guessing he got turned down." Jerome whispers back. Deadlox snorts.

"Well duh. Seto's locked himself in his potion room again, he's just discovered something. It'll take him a few days to process he turned down a date, then he'll be the one sulking. Just wait, it'll happen." Mitch rolls his eyes.

"Uh huh, and how do you know Seto would sulk over that?" Ty grins.

"I've known Seto forever, nearly as long as he's been crushing on Brice. If you haven't noticed him obsessing over Brice, you're blind." Jerome raises his hand slowly, but Mitch smacks it down.

"Colorblind doesn't count!" Jerome smirks. Brice sits up and looks at the three friends.

"You're loud... Did you say Seto likes me?" The hope in his voice is to obvious. Deadlox shakes his head.

"Naw, he doesn't like you, he _loves_ you!" Brice picks up a couch pillow and throws it at Deadlox, who yelps as he gets hit in the face.

"Shut up, Ty! I'm going to my room if you need me." Mitch and Jerome run to claim the couch, only to get hit by the pillow.

For the next week, Seto disappears for the entire day. He comes back out of breath, and with more random things to research. His friends start getting more and more worried about him as well, as he seems to not be eating. That's not true, he's just spending more time with his mysterious doppelganger.

He learns that they are the same hight, age, weight, everything. He learns that Blaze is completely fire resistant, and radiates heat when he's exited. Positively or negatively exited. Blaze learns that Seto does not live alone, but mostly hears stories about one person in particular.

"Here, I promised I'd show you. Brice drew this a while ago, isn't he amazing?" Blaze looks at the picture. It's a sketch of Seto and Brice, based of a photo in the hall. Sky took the photo on Seto's first birthday in the house. A strange look crosses Blaze's face.

"That's you... is that Brice?" Seto nods, smiling. Blaze's face is blank, but his eyes dart around, taking in every little detail.

"He asked me to go to the fair with him... you distracted me, though, so I didn't go with him. Not that that's bad, you're interesting, but..." He sighs, and slips the paper into his bag. Blaze still has a strange look on his face, then, like someone pressed a button in his mind, his cheerful attitude returns.

"I'd love to meet him some day! Is he really that tall?" Seto nods, then tries to hide his blush by covering his face. Blaze giggles.

"Aw! Seto likes Brice! Seto likes Brice!" He chants in a singsong voice, flying around Seto in circles. Seto giggles.

"Maybe I do! He's just so... agh, I can't explain it! Oh, I forgot!" Seto's smiles fades, and he starts packing his things up. Blaze stops flying and frowns, walking over to Seto.

"What's wrong? Are you leaving so soon?" Seto nods.

"I... I need to do something. I promised Brice I would give him back his anatomy book, and I have so many books it would take him hours to find it! I'll see you tomorrow!" Blaze grins.

"Maybe sooner... See you soon, Seto." Seto frowns slightly at Blaze's tone, then smiles and rushes out the door. Blaze stands there and watches Seto leave. Then he smiles.

Seto runs out of the portal, into his potion room. He puts his bag onto the table and rushes to the door, running right into Brice. He nearly falls backwards, by Brice catches him. Seto blushes and gets his balance back. Brice frowns and puts his hand on Seto's cheek, causing him to blush more.

"You're burning up. I swear, you're hotter than the Neather itself!" Seto gives a small half laugh, and Brice blushes, realizing how that could have sounded.

"Uh, I mean, um, yeah." Seto smiles and steps back into his room.

"I was going to try to find you to give your book back. Here, one second..." He rushes to the back of the room so Brice can't see him smiling over the last few seconds. He returns with the book.

"Really though, are you okay? If you're sick I could get you something-" Seto shakes his head.

"No, I'm fine, really. I should sleep, though. Tell the others goodnight for me!" Brice nods, and Seto holds out the book for him to take. Their fingers brush against each other's, and a blush crosses over Seto's face. He lets go of the book an mutters goodnight, then closes the door. He hears Brice walks up the stairs and sighs.

"Goodnight Brice..." He mutters. He walks over to his desk and picks up a book on doppelgangers, then sits down and starts reading. He doesn't notice the sudden rise of temperature until it's a bit to late.

"He's so freaking cute!" Brice yells through the couch pillow he has smooshed on his face. Jerome snorts.

"I have played hunger games with him, trust me, he's only cute to you." Brice rolls his eyes, but keeps smiling. Mitch yawns.

"Well, I'm done. Night guys!" Sky fixes his sunglasses.

"Night? I thought I was going blind!" He says sarcastically. Mitch rolls his eyes and walks off to the stairs. Jerome, Sky, and Deadlox follow not long after. Deadlox runs back down the stairs a few seconds after going up.

"Brice, can you see what the heater is set at? It's burning in here!" Brice nods.

"Yeah, goodnight Ty!" Brice sets his book down on the couch and walks to the basement door. He realizes how hot it is the second he opens it. He also hears coughing from the room on the left. Seto's room.

"Seto, you okay?" Brice yells. He checks the thermostat. It seems normal, so why is everything hot?

"Brice! I can't open the door!" Seto sounds panicked, no, scared. Seto is scared. Brice tries to opens the door, but burns is hand on the doorknob.

"Ah!" He pulls his hand back, then hears Seto cough again. Then, he's confused, because he thinks he hears Seto laughing.

Brice looks around, and sees a toolbox in the corner. He opens it and finds a screwdriver. Perfect.

"Seto whats going on?" Brice yells though the door. He gets one screw off of the door handle. Three more.

"What did I do?! I never did anything to you!" Two off. Brice frowns, Seto doesn't sound like he's talking to him, is someone else there?

"Seto, what's going on?" No answer. Third off. He hears a thud on the ground right on the other side of the door, then silence. He gets the last screw off and is able to pull open the door without burning himself on the metal. The room is empty. A erie light from the portal casts strange shadows on the walls. It's painfully hot as well.

Brice looks around, and quickly sees that he is completely alone. The portal seems the only option, so he steps through.

Seto opens his eyes. He's on the floor, it's hot, his head and chest hurt. He sits up and immediately sees bars. Then, he sees Blaze on the other side, grinning at him.

"What's going on?" Seto demands. Blaze continues to smile.

"You know, you're a funny person, Seto!" Blaze giggles, but when he blinks something strange happens. Steam evaporates into the air.

"Blaze, what did I ever do to you? Why did you take me here?" Seto questions, hoping Blaze won't notice he's slowly edging closer to the door of the cell.

"Me? Oh, you did nothing to me, it's what you did to poor Brice! Do you think you're funny or something?!" Seto stops and frowns slightly. Blaze laughs, but he doesn't sound amused in the slightest. He sounds angry and insane. He flies over to Seto's cell and holds onto the bars.

"What, you don't know? I could tell just from how you said he acted, from the picture he drew for you, from everything he's done for you! You're destroying him, Seto! He loves you, and you ignore him! I can't let you kill him, not again!" Seto takes several steps away from the bars, unable to bare the heat caused by upset Blaze.

"What? I would never hurt Brice! What does this have to do with you following me home and attacking me, anyways?!" Seto demands. Blaze's eyes steam again.

"I saw his name on the paper, it's spelled with an 'I' and his last name is Solace. Funny, Because last time I saw him, his name had a 'y' instead, and his name was Eclipse! He's the same, though, just like us! I won't let you destroy him! He can't die, not again!" Blaze yells. Seto's eyes widen as he realizes what Blaze is telling him.

"You... you can't take Brice away! This isn't just for me, either! Our friends would miss him, and he would miss them! What makes you think he's be happy here?!" Seto retaliates. Unfortunately for him, Blaze actually has an answer.

"I live here alone, all alone. There are more than enough rooms for everyone else! It's only you that needs to go!" Blaze smiles, then glances over his shoulder.

"Oh, perfect! It looks like Brice is joining us after all! I thought he would! No, I knew it!" Seto pales slightly and watches helplessly as Blaze touches back onto the ground and runs over to the door, pulling it open and nearly causing Brice to fall flat on his face. He would have if Blaze hadn't caught him.

"Brice, go! Get out of here!" Seto yells. Blaze smiles and tilts his head at Brice slightly.

"Don't listen to him, sweetie. He's completely lost it! He won't be a problem, soon, and everyone can live here, together!" Brice takes a step back, looking from Seto (who is now trying to cast a spell to get out of his cell) and Blaze, who is calmly smiling at Brice with a look like he just found the most beautiful gem in any world.

"What's happening? Why's Seto locked up? Who are you?" Brice asks. Blaze hovers a bit, and wipes a dirt smudge off Brice's cheek. The action makes Seto loose concentration, and his spell progress starts over.

"I'm fixing things, that's all! Seto seems to have a hurtful mindset, with you as it's target, and I couldn't see you hurt! I'm Blaze, and I actually care what you say!" Blaze giggles and flicks his hand in Seto's general direction. He yelps and jumps back from the bars, burns blistering on his palms.

"Brice, don't listen to him! He's the bad guy, not me!" Seto yells. Blaze takes Brice's arm lightly in his hands and pulls him over to Seto's cell.

"Look at the guy, he's lost it! You know he was hurting you Brice, don't you?" Blaze's tone is sympathetic, he actually believes what he's saying.

"I... Seto?" To Seto's dismay, Brice's face seems somewhat hurt. Blaze is getting to his head.

"Brice, I would never hurt you! I... I love you, okay?!" Blaze makes a small ticking noise.

"Seto, if you loved him, why were you avoiding him? Brice, you deserve someone that values your life! All of your friends, they can live here, too! Imagine-"

"No." Blaze blinks, his smile fading slightly.

"I'm sorry?" Brice pulls his arm away from Brice and walks over to the cell door. It doesn't burn him, and it swings open easily. Brice walks over to Seto, takes his arm, and walks out of the cell with him. Blaze hovers there, a sad look crossing his face.

"I don't believe you. Seto hasn't ever been anything but kind to me and my friends, but you... You kidnapped my friend, you hurt him, you scared him, and you nearly made me believe it was all his fault. I love Seto, and if there's one thing I know, it's that Seto would never do something like this. You're evil." Blaze slowly drifts to the floor, and watches Brice lead Seto away. Blaze drops to his knees, and his breathing falls off its usual beat.

"I was trying to help you! Please come back..." But all Blaze gets is an angry glare from Brice, and a possibly worse glance from Seto; pity.


	3. Setosolace- Forver AU

_Note 1- For those that haven't seen the show Forever, the main character has a problem where he cannot stay dead. He can die, but always appears in water moments later. This is similar, where Seto cannot stay dead, but he always appears back in whatever place he currently calls home._

 _Note 2- It was not uncommon for people to be killed for dating/ being with someone of the same gender in this time period._

 **The ally behind Seto's shop, 1804**

"S-sorry. That w-was not my best-st idea ev-ver." A blonde boy manages between gasps of breath. The gaping hole in his chest is not healing fast enough, despite Seto's best efforts. His white waistcoat is rapidly turning a dark red, and is staining Seto's darker clothes as well.

"Sol, don't say that. I can heal you, and it will be as if this never occurred!" Anyone would be able to hear the doubt in Seto's voice. Sol laughs, a thin stream of blood rolling down the side of his face from his mouth.

"Seto dearest... Don't act poorly after... I..." Sol's eyes glaze over, and his grip on Seto's hand goes slack. Seto's eyes widen and he takes Sol's face in his hands.

"No, please! Gods, no! I was to protect you! Sol, please! Sol please don't leave me!" Seto cradles the limp body in his arms, sobbing into the red stained fabric.

 **211 years later**

"Ty, can you help anyone that comes into the shop? I need to check in the back for vanishing charms and adapting boots." Ty nods and takes Seto's place on the stool behind the counter while Seto runs behind the curtain separating the shop from the storage area and their flat.

Seto found Ty during the great civil war between the country's army and Navy. Ty's family had been killed, and at one year old he couldn't take care of himself. Seto helped him survive, taking him bunker to bunker as Seto served as a doctor. By the time the war ended, Ty was five, and he had already seen Seto die once.

The door to the shop opens with the sound of a bell, and the shopper walks over to a shelf full of leather bound books.

"May I help you with anything, sir?" Ty calls over. The shopper, smiles politely and shakes his head. Seto backs out from behind the curtain holding a box full of shoes and a bag of stones in various kinds of jewelry. He sets the box on the ground and looks up to ask Ty for help putting these things away on shelves, when he notices the shopper and pales slightly.

"Um, Seto, you okay?" Ty asks. The boy by the self picks up a book and walks over to the counter. He smiles at Seto slightly, and places the book on the counter.

"How much is this? I couldn't find a price." He says quietly. Ty is about to respond, but Seto interrupts.

"Is your name Sol? You look like someone I knew." The boy with the book looks mildly surprised.

"I... no? My name's Brice. My last name is Solace, that might be what you're thinking of." Seto nods, and shakes his head to try to shake off the memory creeping back into his mind. As far as he knew, Sol didn't have any family, but the resemblance is striking.

"That's ten silver, by the way." Ty cuts in. Brice takes out a gold coin instead, and picks up his book. He starts to walk to the door, then stops.

"You know, my family is from here. I came to this town to learn more about my history. I heard from my grandmother that our family moved away long ago after one of her great uncles had an accident. I think his name may have been Sol." He pulls open the door and leaves. Ty looks at Seto questioningly.

"What was that about?" Seto shakes his head, smiling slightly.

"Nothing... I need to see him again. I think I can help him with his family history." Ty is mildly confused, but that's not really a new feeling, having grown up with Seto. He simple shrugs it off and goes to help Seto put away the new items.


	4. Setosolace Kid Subthan (Written3AM)

**This is for everyone that, like me, would rather be on FanFiction than spend time with their folks today. I managed to get some okay wifi, so maybe I'll be able to update some more.**

 **Anyways, I found this file from, like, three months ago. It was titled "Seto is a badass and things blow up" Not sure entirely why I named it that, but here ya go!**

"I'll come home eventually, I just need some space. You know enough about potion making that you can teach the new recruits for me, and now that the war is over, I'm not needed in the infirmary. Trust me, if you need me, I'll come home. Tell Brice I love him for me, eh?" Ty sighs as the recording goes silent. He had been listening to it every night since Seto left. He had loved the guy platonically, and was possibly as worried as Brice about the sorcerer's whereabouts.

He had been correct, as usual, about Ty being able to take over for him in training. He had also been correct that less healers were needed now that the Sky Army had won, but the place just felt more empty without Seto. The constant prank battle between him and Mitch had ended, the amusing voice changing was nonexistent, and the winter dance held every year at the base just wasn't the same the year Seto wasn't there to set up the illusion of falling snow or to play his violin.

Ty's thoughts are cut off by a knock at his door. He gets up and shuts off his phone, pushing his hair out of his face. He opens the door and sees Brice there, dressed in full armor, but looking unusually hopeful.

"Sorry if I woke you up, but Sky needs us all up and ready to fight. Seems over the past year the Squids have been gathering resources and have taken an entire village hostage." Ty nods.

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute." Brice nods and turns to go, then stops.

"Do you think..? I mean, he said if we ever needed him..." Ty sighs and shrugs.

"I don't know. But then again, you never can know with him. It's possible." Brice smiles, nods, the continues down the hall to wake up the others that haven't already gotten up.

"Mitch, you on the roof yet? I could really use a sniper right now!" Sky yells through the radio. Brice ducks behind a building as a line of soldiers run past, pulling a small child with him. The kid's face is covered in ash, and their eyes are watering from the smoke. Anyone in the village would find it hard to tell it's night with all the light from burning houses and farms.

"Hey Mudkip, you got any parents down there missing their kid?" Brice asks, picking the child up and running for the shelter hastily built for refugees. He gets an answer almost immediately.

"That's a joke, right? Half the kids are missing their parents, and half the parents are missing their kids! You know their name?" Brice peers around he corner and feels the kid's fingernails digging into the back of his neck. He's used to this by now, it's normal for kids that are scared out of their mind.

"He doesn't talk! Ask around for a mute boy with brown hair and green eyes, we'll be there in a minute!" The kid tucks on Brice's hair to get his attention, then points at a brick building across the street. He looks worried.

"Is someone in there, you think?" The boy nods, and Brice glances across the street. Seems clear.

"Okay, here we go." Brice sprints across the street. He sets the kid down to open the door, and the boy runs inside, straight to a closet by the back door. Brice runs to catch him, and the boy opens the door and runs inside, vanishing behind winter gear.

"No, come back out! This place is very likely to burn soon!" Brice whispers, panicked. He pushes aside the coats, and sees the boy struggling to move something. No, someone. Another child with silver hair and pale skin, hiding in the far corner with his hands over his ears.

"Oh my gosh. Come on, I'm getting you both out of here." With a lot less difficulty, he picks up the silver haired boy and gets the brown haired boy out of the closet.

"Okay, I got two kids now, you better be ready to let me in!" He yells into his mic.

"Sky, I think you're clear, but everyone on the east side needs to get out of there, I think I just saw a group of bombers." Mitch's voice crackles through the mic. As if on queue, a group of three enemy bomb specialists runs into the room. There's a brief moment of silence as surprise washes over both groups, then Brice draws his gun and shoots the soldier in the front. The guy's hurt, but not dying, causing enough chaos for Brice to carry one and push the other kid out of the backdoor and locks it behind him.

"I need help in the upper east end of the town, I've got two kids and three soldiers, at least two are bombers. If you can just cover for me while I run these two to a safe spot, that would be great." Brice whispers into his mic while pulling both kids into a shadowed part of the porch. Of course, the backyard had to be filled with twenty soldiers.

"It'll take me at least five to get there, how much time you think you have?" Ty's voice asks. The doorknob rattles, and the brown haired boy grads the other's hand. Brice makes sure his gun is fill.

"Maybe a minute, tops. We're in big trouble here. Anyone closer?" The door makes a loud cracking sound and Brice guesses the soldiers are trying to kick it down.

"No, sorry Brice. I'll try to distract the large group, but there's no way I can get over there." Mitch responds. Brice takes a deep breath and looks around. There's no place for him to keep the kids hidden.

"Thanks, Mitch. Okay, now you two... stay behind me. It's going to be okay." Both boys look scared beyond belief. They can sense the doubt in Brice's voice.

"Gods I wish Seto were here right now." He whispers, raises his gun, and the door breaks open. The soldiers notice him instantly, and he shoots one in the hand, forcing him to drop his gun but also alerting the group behind the house. In seconds, his gun is empty.

"Brice what's happening?! I'm almost there are you okay?" Ty yells through the mic. Then, the headset makes a loud screeching sound, and Brice automatically throws it to the ground. The headsets only ever messed up when magic was being used, so why-?

A purple sphere flickers into view around Brice and the two kids, and a cloaked but very familiar figure jumps the back porch railing onto the desk. He's covered in mud, ash, and his cloak is in tatters, but Brice can't help laughing out of shock and relief at the sight of the sorcerer.

"Get the fuck away from my boyfriend." Seto growls. He slices his hand in a sharp, horizontal movement, and every soldier within ten yards falls to the ground with burns on every bit of exposed skin. The ones outside of that range either run or try to fire. Those that fired find that the bullets bounce right off an unknown source and right back at them. Seto turns around, and the shield flickers away.

Brice is speechless. After not seeing Seto in over a year, he made quite the reappearance. Seto smiles and wipes a bit of ash off his face, then walks over and kisses Brice. It's short, but it helps snap Brice out of his shock.

"We've got a minute or so until backup arrives. Come on, I've got this guy." Seto picks up the silver haired boy, and Brice picks up the other, and the duo runs for the refugee fort.

"Sub! Oh my gosh you're alright! And Ethan dear, thank goodness! I'm sure we'll find your parents soon enough, sweetie. Wait with us, will you?" A lady with dark brown curls runs over and nearly crushes her child in a hug, then leads both Sub and Ethan back with her family. Seto glances around, then pulls Brice outside behind the makeshift building.

"Listen, you should head back. When Ty finds your headset, but not you, he's going to freak out. I need to go, too." Seto says quietly. Brice frowns.

"But... you just got here! Seto, we miss you! It's not the same without you here!" Seto smiles apologetically and wipes mud off of Brice's sleeve.

"I know, it's just... ah, it's to complicated to explain quickly. I can't stay with the Sky Army, I've been working on something big. I can't get distracted with the war. I need to do this." Brice looks nearly as devastated as the day he was told they had given up looking for Seto.

"Seto, when you left, I... I was..." Seto tilts his head slightly, the way he always did when he was worried, or thought Brice in particular was having troubles.

"I know you were worried. I know Ty is, too. I came when you called, did I not? I'm always there if you need me." Brice shakes his head.

"No! I mean, yes, you are, but I need to be with you! Seto I was going to ask you to marry me!" There's a moment of silence, and for the first time in a long, long time, Seto looks shocked. Then, he smiles and takes Brice's hands in his.

"Okay. You win. I'll make you a deal. I can't go back now, I've gotten to far into my own mission. If you really, really want to stay with me-" Brice cuts him off, knowing exactly what Seto had been about to say.

"Let's run away and get married, then go save the world from whatever you've been doing!" Seto nods excitedly, then kisses Brice again. Only this time, without the screaming in the background and the risk of immediate death, it lasts a bit longer.


	5. Platonic Setolox- But was it worth it?

**I always imagine Seto and Ty being super close friends that would do nearly anything for one another.**

 **I also imagine Seto would turn into a tiny adorable ball of anger if he feels weaker than people around him.**

 **Skylox and Setosolace mentioned, but mostly revolves around Ty and Seto's relationship.**

"I need backup, if anyone is near me please help!" Ty yells into his headset and he ducks behind a barricade and reloads his gun. He peek over the edge, then quickly hides again when he nearly gets shot in the head. Something is tossed over the barricade, and Ty scrambles to his feet. Grenade.

"Ty move!" Seto appears out of thin air and pushes Ty out of the way. There's a loud bang, and the barricade crumbles apart.

Ty wakes up, unsurprisingly, in the hospital wing of the base. He sees several doctors carrying in recruits, so he knows he hasn't been out long. His head hurts, his ears are ringing, and he can feel bandages around his legs and waist. A girl in a medic uniform notices Ty and runs over.

"You're awake, that's great. Are you experiencing any numbness? Is your vision blurry, and if so, how bad is it?" Ty shakes his head and attempts to sit up, but the girl sighs and pushes him abck down.

"Sir, I'm afraid you are not to get up for another week. You're lucky your friend got you out of the way, it could have been a lot worse. Now please, answer my questions. Procedure, you know?" Ty frowns.

"I'm fine, I think. What happened? Where's Seto? He jumped in front of me..." The girl looks worried for a second, but quickly returns to her calm smile.

"I'm sure your friend is fine. You need to rest, I promise I'll tell you if I hear anything." Ty nods, then hears footsteps. The doctor looks startled, and quickly takes her hat off with respect.

"Sky, sir, what-?" She's interrupted by Sky's panic talk.

"Ty are you alright? Oh my gosh, is anything broken? I heard the explosion over the headset, then I couldn't find you!" Sky exclaims. The doctor clears her throat.

"Sky sir, your friend is fine. We need to keep him here for a week, but that's just to give us time to make sure he's had no serious head trauma. I'm sure he- Oh no, I need to go." A red light starts blinking and beeping on her sleeve, and she quickly turns and sprints to the back room, a section of the hospital where people in critical condition are sent until they become stable.

"I'm fine, don't worry. Have you seen Seto? I think something happened, he was closer when it went off." Sky looks worried, and shakes his head.

"I haven't seen him, but I'm sure he's fine. Sorcerers heal faster than us, don't worry." Sky kisses Ty's forehead, then pulls up a chair and sits down next to his bed.

"If you want, though, I'll wait here until we know what's happened." Ty smiles.

"Yeah, I'd like that. Thanks."

"Ty! Ty wake up!" Ty blinks, confused, then sits up. Sky's standing over him, grinning, and that confuses Ty further.

"What? What's happening?" He asks. Sky shakes his head.

"That's the question, isn't it? Turns out Seto was in a coma for the past four days, and just woke up! Although I did just see Brice leave dripping wet and laughing, so I think you don't have anything to worry about." Ty smiles and sits up. Just a day earlier, he had been given the okay to walk around for short periods of time. Perfect timing.

"I'm guessing Seto threw his cup at Brice again. That tends to happen if Seto's upset about something. How those two manage, I'll never know." Ty mutters. Sky shrugs and helps Ty to his feet, then the two of them make their way to Seto's room.

When they get there, they see just what has made Seto loose his shit. A doctor stays by the door just in case someone needs help, and Seto glares at the couple from the other side of the room, arms crossed, sitting in a wheel chair.

"Don't you fucking start with me. Don't you gods damned fucking start." He hisses.

"What happened?" Ty asks. Seto gives him a _have you lost your fucking mind?!_ look.

"What happened is I saved your fucking life, and now I'm going to be stuck in this gods damned metal thing for the next two months! And that's if I'm lucky!" Ty walks over and hugs Seto, who rolls his eyes.

"You saved my life, isn't that worth a little time in a wheelchair?" Ty asks Seto gives him a pissed of almost smile.

"I dunno, would you saving Sky's life be worth getting trapped in a personal hell? You just need to find out to know... I feel so fucking short!" Sky tries to suppress a laugh, and it doesn't work out very well.

"That's because you _are_ short." He comments. Seto glares at him.

"Shut the fuck up, fuck you." Ty smiles and walks back over to Sky. Although it may be hard for him to see it right now, things could have been a lot worse for Seto. Eventually, once he's calmed down and gone back to not swearing in every other sentence, he'll find a silver lining. Until then, Ty's just glad Seto is alive and well. And out of things to throw at people.


	6. Skylox- Five Minutes

**This is a very violent story, just warning you!**

 **The myths and their creatures in this story are not connected to other stories.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Sky look out!" Ty reaches his hand out instinctively, even though he knows Sky's far out of his reach. Time seems to slow down as the cars hit one another, tumble through the air, and hit the ground, leaving behind a red smear on the street and sidewalk. An amulet rolls off the sidewalk onto the street, slowing down, and stopping. The smoke rising from the cars freezes. Blood stops oozing from various places on the street.

"Oh dear, this is quite a mess, isn't it?" Ty spins around, startled, and sees... Himself? No, different. Violet eyes with black slits, and they're wearing a black tux.

"I- I- What?" Ty's imperfect copy waves his hand, gesturing to the frozen scene before them.

"It's quite a mess. Nine, ten, eleven... A total of fourteen cars! Now that's quite something! Don't you love that sound of screaming brakes second before the crunch of metal? The shattering of glass hitting pavement? It's rare to get to see something as sweet as this, a truly beautiful mess!" Ty feel sick. His hands are shaking against his will, and the combination of shock, fear, and horror make him feel almost numb.

"I don't understand. What are you? Is Sky-?" The copy rolls his eyes and skips over to the closest car, peering through the window, now at ground level.

"Oh he's dead. Head crushed, spine snapped, arms broken... Oh! I think I see his leg over there! Wanna check it out?" The copy grins and points over the car to the intersection. Ty flinches and looks down, not interested. The copy sighs and walks over to him.

"Oh cheer up, what did you think I came here for? I have a deal for you, one I'm sure you won't be able to resist!" Ty looks up and sees the other grinning at him with pointed teeth.

"What... What is..?" Ty's mind is fuzzy, and refuses to let him complete his sentence. Fortunately, he doesn't need to.

"Oh I thought you'd never ask! See, this is so perfect, we're at the most traditional spot ever! I've never made a deal at an actual crossroads before, how fun! Anyways, my offer is... Wait for it... Five minutes!" Other Ty clasps his hands together and looks rather proud of himself. Ty is confused and a bit more scared than before.

"Five... minutes?" Other Ty nods, then his smile slips a bit when it's clear Ty has no idea what he's talking about.

"Oh come on, you really don't know? I'm offering you back the five minutes before the wreak! You can save your friends life, confess what we both know you're dying to confess, and live happily ever after!" Other Ty claps and jumps up and down like an over enthusiastic child, and Ty looks out at the wreak, as if planning how to use those five minutes.

"You... what are you? What kind of deal is this?" Ty asks, slowly. His other self gasps dramatically and takes a card out of thin air, offering it to Ty.

"E. Lox, and your service sir! You can call me Ender, but End is fine! And you're Ty! Tyler Lox, it is an honor! Leader of an army, right? Love watching wars, so great!" Ender grabs Ty's hand with both of his, shaking it the way one might while thanking someone for an award. He presses the card into Ty's hand, grinning. Ty looks at the card, but it's written in some lost language. Now he's starting to get mad.

"Okay, stop playing around! You said I could save Sky, how do I do that?!" Ender flicks his wrist, and a paper appears in his hand. He gives it to Ty, and thankfully, this one is in a language he can read.

"Straight to business, I like that! No wonder you can command an army! Yes sir here we are, five minutes from this frozen moment, enough to save your secret true love, at a real good price!" Ty tries to keep his cool, but Ender is really drawing this out.

"Yes yes you said all that, what's the price?!" Ender grins.

"The price for five minutes of your time is... Five minutes of your time! Sign on the dotted line, and you will get the five minutes of your dreams for the low low cost of five minutes of your life span!" Ender offers a pen to Ty, who snatches it.

"Deal."

Sky grins, standing across from Ty, and slips the gold ring onto Ty's finger.

"From the day we met, I knew you would be trouble." A few people laugh in the crowd, but quiet down quickly.

"Then again, you're always pulling me out of trouble. We've fought a thousand wars together, saved a million lives. None of our adventures come even close to how scared I was when I asked you to be mine, and none of our victories made me as happy as I was when you said yes. I will be here for you, forever and after that." Ty bites his lip, trying to suppress the dorky grin on his face.

"Commander Lox, do you take this man as your husband?" Ty nods.

"I do."

"General Sky, do you take this man to be your husband?"

"I do."

I now pronounce you-" A loud slam cuts off the final sentence, and everyone in the hall turns to see several blue armored soldiers burst into the room. A few armed recruits jump up to defend the hall of mostly defenseless people, but they are no match for the semi automatic guns all of the soldiers are armed with. Each soldier sweeps their weapon across the room, and before Ty is sure what is happening, Sky jumps in front of him. Just like that, time freezes. Bullets hang in the air, people stand with their faces twisted in horror, and a familiar voice echoes through the silent hall.

"Oh dear, I knew weddings cause quite the fuss, but this is insane!"

Over the next year, Ty starts to wonder if Sky is just marked for death. After the wedding, there was the grenade on the field, the collapsing roof, the failed hostage negotiation that Ty ended up doing seventy four times, the fire in the old base, the incident at Seto's workshop, the accident at Mitch's place... Ty was starting to loose track. Every time, Ender would show up, amused smile on his face and way to much energy for his own good. Every time, it would be the same offer. Five minutes to save Sky, five minutes from Ty's life. Despite how much the thought scared him, Sky dying was becoming less and less upsetting.

Then, one day, something different happened. Ty tried to grab Sky's hand, but it was storming hard, the ship was rocking back and forth in a sickening motion, and their fingers slipped.

"Ty!" Sky's eyes are wide with fear as he begins to fall... then stops. Rain sits in the air, and well known footsteps walk up behind Ty, and he turns around to see Ender smiling at him, but with a different look than before.

"Ender! Please, I need five minutes! I know what I should have done, I can convince him not to go outside-" Ender shakes his head, grinning.

"It has come to my attention that a different deal was made a long, long time ago. My friend, you can't pay in minutes this time!" Ty pales and looks off the edge of the ship. Sky is frozen, the water grabbing at his feet, a terrified look on his face.

"What do you mean, a different deal? I only ever-" Ender cuts him off, shaking a finger.

"Ah ah ah! You didn't make this deal, he did! Before the accident, even! He traded far more than five minutes in his deal, too! Sorry, but there's nothing you can do here!" Ty turns around and grabs Ender's shoulders, shaking him.

"No! There's got to be something! What was his deal? Maybe there's a loophole! I need to save him!" Ender grins and bats a few raindrops out of his way.

"Ah yes, of course. His deal, made two months before your first five minutes, was that if you were to die an unnatural death, he would take your place. You would live, he would not." Ender grins wider when horrific realization crosses over Ty's face. He looks back at Sky, frozen in time, falling to a slow, painful drowning.

"I... Why can't I trade now? Is there a different trade I can do?" Ender produces a red button from the air. In white block letters, the words _start over_ are written across the button. The button glows, giving a dark red glow to everything around them.

"I thought you might ask! After a quick talk, an agreement was passed. Press this button, and all deals will be cancelled out. You won't remember this, and he won't either. Of course, it won't have perfect timing, but I can assure you there will be a different story than what has come to pass." Ty nods, and he reaches to press the button, and stops.

"What's the price?" Ender bops Ty on the nose.

"Your memories, silly! I said that! Now, are you going to press the scary red button?" Ender's smile seems impossibly big, and Ty slams his hand down on the button.

"Ty look out!" Sky reaches his hand out instinctively, even though he knows Ty's far out of his reach. Time seems to slow down as the cars hit one another, tumble through the air, and hit the ground, leaving behind a red smear on the street and sidewalk. Broken green and black plastic skids across the street, and stops mid skip. The smoke rising from the cars freezes. Blood stops oozing from various places on the street.

"Oh dear, this is quite a mess, isn't it?"


End file.
